


Things I Missed

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: The talk we need between Aaron and Robert





	Things I Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys believe its exactly a month until their wedding. Legit crying!

  
  
It had been bugging him all day. The thought of getting back together with his world, only to realise that you weren't even sure what you had to compete with. Aaron had went out with Alex for a reason. He liked him for a reason and Robert was unsure as to what those characteristics could be.  
  
Was he a better listener? Was it because he was a doctor? Was he better at sex?  
  
Even his usual egoistic self was telling Robert to ask Aaron if he sucked at sex.  
  
He stood up from the couch and walked over towards Aaron and cleared his throat. Aaron turned his head around and continued to stir the pasta.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Aaron froze and stopped stirring.  
  
"Its...It's important"  
  
Aaron nodded and turned back around to stir.  
  
Turns out, they didn't talk until after scoffing their spaghetti Bolognese down and Aaron finally convinced Robert to speak when they were getting ready for bed. Aaron pulled his t-shirt off and dumped it on the floor beside his side of the bed and yawned.  
  
"So what do you wanna talk about? Is something wrong?"  
  
Robert undid his tie and hung it over the coat rack.  
  
"No. Nothing wrong...well...kind of? I wanna talk about Alex...."  
  
"Ok? Why?"  
  
"Well...I wanna talk about the differences you know? I mean he's...he sounds like he made the perfect boyfriend...and I never got an answer to why you broke up with him"  
  
Aaron pulled his jeans off and dumped them beside his discarded t-shirt and got into bed, pulling the covers up to his waist as he leaned against the headboard. Robert undid the buttons on his shirt before carefully hanging it up on a coat hanger.  
  
"Alex was far from perfect Robert. Besides, I already told you why I broke up with him. Because he's not you. He's...I still loved you"  
  
"I know. But...what actually makes me better to come back to? Aaron I'm a liar...a cheat...greedy with money...Alex was none of those"  
  
"Exactly. When I was with Alex...all I could think about was you. I could only think about how everything he did wasn't right, it was all wrong..."  
  
Robert unbuckled his belt and slid it off, rolled it up and tucked it in the drawer. He pulled his trousers off and folded them and shoved them into another drawer before tugging his socks off and simply dropping them beside the bed. Aaron rolled his eyes fondly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. Being all neat and tidy and yet when it comes to your socks you just leave them there"  
  
Robert looked at his socks and got into the bed beside Aaron, covers up to his waist and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"See what I mean? Doesn't that annoy you? Me and you are polar opposites. It takes me 5 minutes to get into bed! And you three seconds! I'm sure Alex probably took less time than me"  
  
"Actually...that's one thing I like about you. I like when you take long to go to bed cause then I can watch you...and the views not bad so..."  
  
"And Alex?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. We never got to this stage of domesticity..."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Aaron nodded and grabbed Roberts hand, a finger playing with his ring.  
  
"Anything else? Mr Dingle?"  
  
"Actually there is. Mr Sugden. Is...I mean he got you to try new things. Like Italian and Golf and...and cooking...do you wish I did that with you?"  
  
"Hmm...secret between me and you? I hate restaurants. Especially if they're a surprise. Do you know how embarrassed I was to be going to this posh restaurant with Alex in a suit and me in my hoodie and jeans? I was so uncomfortable the entire time and the only thing I liked out of there was that...that pasta I cooked. Well, you cooked"  
  
Robert chuckled.  
  
"I like it better when me and you stay in, watch something on the telly and share a chippie between us. Even if it is cold by the time we drive it back from Hotten. I like the smell of...of you putting too much vinagear on your chips and then complaining to me when I accidentally spill sauce on your side of the container. I like that better because...because I can be me and you can be you. I can actually relax...annoy you with Top Gear-"  
  
"Which is crap"  
  
"Which is not crap! And then I can fall asleep on you when I'm full...I can't exactly do that in a restaurant can I?"  
  
"True...and the golf?"  
  
Aaron actually groaned.  
  
"Never again. There's a reason why it's popular with people who are in their mid sixties. Worst. Thing. Ever..."  
  
"Do you not like that I dont play any sports?"  
  
"No. I don't mind. I do like seeing you in overalls though...especially if you're actually helping to work. Besides, looking after Seb and Liv's practically a sport"  
  
Robert laughed.  
  
"What about...about sex? Is...was he...?"  
  
Aaron kissed his cheek.  
  
"He wasn't you. When he...you know, I couldn't run my hands up and down his arms without thinking of you. I couldn't count any freckles on his back....or neck. He...he was too gentle. He saw my chest and he...held back. He had to hold back because of something on me. You don't do that and I'm glad"  
  
"You count the freckles on my back? You big sop"  
  
"Mhmm....you've got three freckles in the shape of a triangle...and a big massive one here on your shoulder"  
  
He pressed in the spot where the freckle was and Robert squirmed, holding back a laugh.  
  
"That's another thing. I couldn't tease him about being ticklish...I missed listening to Taylor Swift in the morning. I missed the smell of your expensive shampoo and the towels you always leave lying around in the bathroom after a shower. I missed the constant morning arguments between you and Liv..."  
  
"The radio ones?"  
  
"Mhmm...I missed so much and there was nothing Alex could do to make me miss anything any less"  
  
Robert smiled and leaned in to press his lips against Aaron's before shifting the pillows to lie flat down. He shimmied down the covers and lay on his side towards Aaron, an arm outstretched for him to fall into. Aaron lay down, back against Roberts chest and sighed.  
  
Roberts leg twitched a little and he accidentally nudged Aaron's foot, eliciting a laugh from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One thing I didn't miss was your kicking!"  
  
Robert smiled and kissed the back of Aaron's neck, nudging his foot with his own and smiled.  
  
"I'm kidding. I missed that aswell"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unrelated but for the wedding, I hope they play their song. You know, 'To Make You Feel My Love' by Adele. If they do i know ill be a sobbing mess.


End file.
